Reaching For Peace
by BlueFlame0
Summary: Zero made a dream to live in peace and harmony with all races and monsters. Zero want this dream to come true, but there isn't a helping hand. Akahana told Zero to work for Phoenix to help her achieve what Zero been searching for This story also has action, comedy, drama and slice of life. Umm this story is rated M... there reasons why, but you readers will have to wait. ( 。• • 。)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dream of mirror online or any of softstar characters. Other characters belong to me and to others who I asked permission to use.**

 **Author note: Just want to leave an advance apology for any misspelled or errors in this Chapter. Been working on this story for a good time, yet somehow I'm always seen to find misspelled or errors. Hopefully this story is good to over see those errors. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

 **Inside Zero Dream** : **Zero is walking outside of Eversun city, bringing the fishes he caught and the foods he bought. While walking back to Eversun he started to watch kids and adults playing with Kuku Eggs, Pupu, Bow Wow, Globs, Fox club, Divine Kuku, Noddy Stone, Red Fox, Male and Female Bird Of Paradise. Zero was going inside** **Eversun City to bring goods into his house and when he gets inside, everyone was greeting him and bowing. Zero hear people saying "Thank you for making peace with monsters" "Hero of peace has arrived" "Hi peacemaker!" "Nice fish you're holding". As Zero was about to enter his big house, he was awakened by his mother Aurelie.**

Aurelie: Zero! Wake up from your dream and get ready to go to the academy to pick up your certificates for every class/jobs you completed. ('^')

Aurelie. Race: Shura. Gender: Female. Age: 100+ and still young. Cup size: unknown. Height: 5.5 Class: Musician, fencer and doctor. Clothes: Female robe, for evening musician clothes. Likes: Playing music and kicking butts. Loves: Foods, cooking, raising Zero and being a parent.

Zero: Ahhh! Mom! I had a great dream and you woke me up. (;_;)

Zero. Race: Human. Gender: Male. Age: 18. Class: All, but some is low level. Height: 5.7 Clothes: Right now sleeping clothes, but his most usually clothes are Blue shirt with white open robe, short-middle arm robe length and black pant. Hair: Short blue air rise. Eye color: Blue. Likes: Being good, Helping others, helping good monsters, Akahana, eating foods (mostly seafood), cooking, learning new things and getting to know someone. Loves: Peace, caretaker, making a family and being with ? Dislikes: Killing, becoming enraged, hurting those who he cares for.

Aurelie: Let me guess... you became the peacemaker? ~.~

Zero: Yes I did. '3'

Aurelie: Hahaha *took a pause and smile at Zero* I know dream are made to come true only if you really work hard on your dreams, but there are some dreams you can't really reach. I'm not saying it's impossible, but your going to need the help of many, if not, but all people to reach that dream or maybe just one super, all powerful being. '3'

Zero: Ha ha yeah I know, I made a dream that can take 1000 years to reach or never, but hey it's good to dream. All right, I'm going to get ready to go to the academy... I wonder if they can mail all my certificates? ('.')

Aurelie: No! Just go, pick up your certificates, say goodbye to your teachers and friends and then you can start your path to life. Which I don't mind you staying here with mommy at least I can hold you for a few more years before you start your own life. ^.^

Zero: Hmmm, well... I still haven't picked what I want to become yet. :/

Aurelie: That's okay, you shouldn't rush on what you want to become plus it better be something that make a lot of gold or decent amount.

Zero: But you're rich already. '.'

Aurelie: I know that, but I don't let money change me. I want you to make at least a decent amount of money to keep you going or if you want to change from one job to another, you'll still have money to make a new goal for you can reach and to live comfortable at least. I just want the best for you.

Zero: I know mom you already said this to me before.

Aurelie: You darn right I told you before and don't you forget it.

Zero: Plus, I learned from you about the living conditions. So no need to worry. (^_^)b

Aurelie: Good now get going before you're late.

Zero: Okay.

 **Zero Got ready, ate breakfast and head out to the academy to finish his last day. While heading over there Zero met one of his best friends, Akahana.**

Akahana: Heeeey Zero!

Akahana. Appearance: Red cloths. A pink ribbon, a pink skirt, red shoe, red long hair, and light brown eyes. Race: Human. Gender: Female. Age: 19. Cup size: E. Class: Shaman, doctor, dancer and hunter. Height: 5.5 Likes: adventure, action, playing around, messing with high power people, and like Zero. Loves: Fishing and eating fish. Dislike: People killing animals/monsters for no reason and those who wish to become a famous hero. Hates: Emperor Gang and Demon Slayer swordman.

Zero: Well, isn't it the fish killer Akahana. :3

Akahana: Psssh! I saw you eating fish the other days and that big tuna fish. :3

Zero: it was a great meal. 'v'

Akahana: *Giggle* So where you heading?

Zero: Going to the academy to pick up my certificates, finish my last day there and then take some time off to see what I want to become.

Akahana: Sweet! Now that you are going to finish with that, we can spend more time doing adventurous stuff. 'v'

Zero: Indeed, but remember I still need to decide what to become.

Akahana: I'd know, it's just that... I don't really see you that much. ;.;

Zero: Yes, you do! You saw me for 203 times out of this year!

Akahana: You counted? '.'

Zero: Yes... yes I did... because I do like spending time with you and don't get me wrong, but what you do is kinda crazy.

Akahana: Hey, you gotta live in the moments, even if that moment is running naked while eating a cooked fish. '3'

Zero: *Laughing* you too funny Akahana. *Look up and saw we just arrive at the academy* oh we are here, well see you later Akahana and when I come out we can do something since now I be just like you whom finish with this academy.

Akahana: Ooooooh yeah! Well anyways see you later, I got to go back and do some missions I was given earlier. Bye Zero.

Zero: Bye Akahana.

 **Since we all know we hate school, but we need it to learn soooo we are going to skip. Sooooo Zero got his certificates of passing all jobs and been rewarded for reaching high grades of doctor, wizard, shaman, fencer, mercenary, hunter and blademaster. Zero said goodbye to all of his friends, his academy days are now over.**

Zero: Finally, it over and right now it's the afternoon, so there a lot of time to do things, but what to do? *Thinking mode* well it best to go home and rest a little, then go find Akahana if she want to do something today.

 **Zero made it to his mom's house outside of Eversun city, but it well protected because of the fence and Aurelie special power to protect herself and her home from bandit, thief and evil monster.**

Zero: Mom I'm home.

Aurelie: Oh! So that it for your days at the academy... did any girls confess their feeling toward you? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Zero: MOM! You know I don't want to just meet any girls... have to be the right one to know and loves like you said. Annnnd yes some did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Aurelie: Haha! You will, just don't rush it or take too long. Plus, I have to approve that girl and it won't be easy for me to like anyone you pick. ᗜಠ o ಠ)¤=[]:::::

Zero: (｡・ω・｡)?

Aurelie: Errr never mind... so what are you going to do now?

Zero: Going to rest a little and then hang out with Akahana.

Aurelie: The naked running fish-eating lady who you call best friend? ('.')

Zero: Yes. ^_^;

Aurelie: Aww... okay... just be careful when you leave. Oh, by the way you didn't tell anyone about your hidden power?

Zero: Nope, keeping that between us and anyone else who discover it.

Aurelie: Nice! Which you should name it something better.

Zero: what's wrong with naming it " **Switch**!" *Change from commoner to blademaster*

Aurelie: Why name it switch? I'll prefer something like kāiguān or Suitchi another way of saying switch.

Zero: Hey, I like it this way, you got your way and plus you can name it like that if you want since you can do the same thing. :3

Aurelie: Fine... oh Zero make sure you take your **Inventory Bag** and take the **Vault Vortex** as your personal storage. Since now you're done, you can explore. ^.^

Zero: Oh yeah! Thank you for reminding me. ^_^

 **2 Hours later**

Zero: Okay, time to head out and find Akahana. First stop by her house to see if she there.

 **Zero travel to Akahana house at swan lake basin with his flying sword. 5 minutes later he arrives at Akahana house. Zero knock on Akahana door, but it's open.**

Zero: Akahana are you here? *Zero enters Akahana house and start looking for her* Akahana please make a sound if you are here. *Zero enters her room and did not find her, he turns around*

Akahana: Boo. ( ﾉ^.^)ﾉﾟ

Zero: Ooooo girl I was about to swing at you. (￣ω￣;)

Akahana: （・□・；）

Zero: Ha ha, ah... where were you?

Akahana: Was doing my last mission and getting my rewards. This one took a little longer than usual, but anyway what's up?

Zero: Was going to ask you, if you want to do something today?

Akahana: Actually, yes since you are now done with the academy, I need to have a nice long talk with you. So let's walk and talk.

Zero Okay. :o

 **Zero and Akahana is now walking on a path, next to the water at Swan lake basin talking about their history together.**

Akahana: Sooooo Zero we have been friend for 5 years and I was waiting for you to be done with that academy. Ummm... I don't know how to say this... like... You always talked about your dreams and there one dream you made that I really really like.

Zero: Which one? (｡◕‿◕｡)

Akahana: (That face.) Your peaceful dream I ummm... really like it and I want to help you achieve that dream and I know it's going to be pretty much impossible, but... we can try. :)

Zero: Wow... thank you Akahana you're the best, but to achieve this type of dream... I wish I was like all powerful with every known power and magic to achieve this type of dream, but I was kinda thinking dropping this dream and make a lesser version of this dream.

Akahana: NO! We can do this and even though it seems you got licked already after making this peace dream, but we can't give up without trying. I remember when we were teen you always said "Do not look at defeat or give up without taking the first step" I believe those words Zero and you should too.

Zero: Damn... it been a long time since I said those words... okay, we can try with our very best, but where do we start? :/

Akahana: Wellllllll there is one way we can start. First, I want to get this out of the way.

Zero: ('.')?

Akahana: Those 5 years of being best friend has been great, all those happy moments, sad moments, joyful moments, naked moments, fish moments, non-sexual moments, lifetime moments, ect. I really enjoy being your friend.

Zero: Okay, I don't know what you are getting at, but okay. (」・ω・)」

Akahana: Now there a reason why I said all of this because what I'm about to tell you may end our friendship, hopefully not and please don't freak out... *speaking really fast* I been working in Phoenix, one of the three leaders from world of monsters and I believe she can help you reach that dream because she is trying to look for ways to bring peace for her kind and as well with good human.

Zero: (ﾟoﾟ〃)

Akahana: Yeeeahhhhh just let that sink into you.

Zero: Wait wait wait wait... you been working for Phoenix for how long? :oooo

Akahana: 2 years.

Zero: :oooooooooooo

Akahana: Just let it sink in some more (^.^;)

Zero: But all I heard is Phoenix is an evil stinking bird and want to burn the world.

Akahana: Now let just clean up some rumors.

1\. She smells good.

2\. She's not really a bad bird/person, but however she is aggressive toward new recruit. Unless she gets impressed, she won't be aggressive.

3\. Once you get to know her, like she doesn't seem to be what any rumors ever been spoken about her.

4\. No, she doesn't want to burn this world down, but she does however, want to burn some people from the four races because she knows each of those race kills some of her tribe and even those innocence birds. *Sniff sniff*

5\. I know Phoenix more than anyone else, so you can believe me.

Zero: *Looking down on the ground and thinking*

Akahana: Zero? *Reach out her right arm and grab Zero left shoulder*

Zero: *Look up and look at Akahana worry face* just to let you know I never judge Phoenix whatsoever and only believe those rumors as rumors. If you are really telling the truth... can't believe I'm saying this, but... I would like to work for Phoenix.

Akahana: *Took a deep breath and hug Zero* yes... I'm telling you the truth and you won't regret it. I promise and also thank you for not judging Phoenix base on rumors (｡◕‿◕｡)

Zero: (That face.) So how does one join Phoenix side?

Akahana: Well, for me, it was very different because Phoenix saw me helping her own kind and then recruited me right there. So for you maybe will be a much more challenging, hopefully not too hard, but she will test you to see if you are capable of joining her side. So are you really sure you want to join her?

Zero: *Took a moment before giving a respond* My answer is yes... for some reason there this feeling within me by saying "yes" feel like it could happen or maybe something better. :)

Akahana: Thank you for believing me and you will have to wait at least a day or 2 for Phoenix to have the final say in this decision. Will do my best to convince Phoenix to let you join as new recruit and then once you pass her test, she will let you enter her tower. :)

Zero: Okay.

Akahana: Good I will be on my way to talk to her and also don't let anyone know not even your mom. If anyone knows about me working for Phoenix or anyone know you are going to join Phoenix which that will make you and me a target because you know how much people hate Phoenix and any type of monsters..

Zero: Understood.

Akahana: Great! Remember, everything start with baby steps. Well *Akahana got on her flying sword* I'll see you later and have a good night. ^.^

Zero: Okay, see you later and enjoy your night. ^_^

 **Akahana flew up and away toward Phoenix Tower and Zero got on his flying sword, flew back home. While Zero is flying back home, he start to go into a deep concentration.**

Zero: (This is too sudden. Just finished my academy days, gain high level for most of my class to become later in my life and help solve problems in my life, now there a chance to join with one of the three most powerful monsters leader in the world to hopefully find peace and make one of my dreams to reality... kinda scare to even join Phoenix side, but... if Akahana said is true, then maybe this was the best choice I made if Phoenix say yes. I guess this could be a good way to learn new things and make a connection with animals and good monsters. Maybe I can get to know Phoenix myself, understand why she was created and know her life story. *Start to smile* Kinda feel excited to begin this path, if Phoenix wants me to join her.)

End of chapter 0.


End file.
